the black ribbon which ties us
by Yuki Hellscythe
Summary: "Little ichi little ichi...where have you gone?  Little ichi little ichi come out where you hide  Little ichi little ichi my little thorn  Little ichi little ichi thorn in my side"  a cursed thorn, stained a crimson red by beautiful flowers


The strawberry stories:The Black Ribbon which ties us

***Little ichi, little ichi...where have you gone?**

** Little ichi, little ichi come out where you hide **

** Little ichi, little ichi my little thorn**

** Little ichi, little ichi, thorn in my side***

"ichigo~" smiled the psychotic woman holding the stainless steel knife "are we playing hide and seek?" she questioned whilst twirling the blade in her hand, she crept around the darkened room, the silver knife shining, like a deadly lunar eclipse "come on out ichigo~" she sang, she approached the kitchen when a small rattling sound was made on the stairs "ichigo is that you~?" she grinned as she crept closer to the stair case. She flung around the corner and jabbed the knife into the darkness, only to meet the cold stiff air around her "oh ichigo... Where, oh where are you hiding?~" she slowly made her way up the stairs, making a slow creaking noise with each step "ichigo... I know your up there, I can smell your fear" she laughed as she approached the door leading to his room.

She turned the knob slowly and entered with pure silence, a bulge under the bed covers was all she needed to fuel the insane smile on her face, the air was so tense you could hear a pin drop on carpet, she crept towards the bedside, holding the deadly weapon above her head, wielding an almost as dangerous smile that was too big for her face "looks like it's game over little ichi!" she screamed, throwing her arms down and stabbed the bed sheet, destroying the sheets with her ruthless slashes, suddenly there was a white object that shot into the air, slowly making it's way down, fluttering in strange directions "a feather?" she thought in confusion, she removed the sheets to find a pile of pillows "that's what I love about you ichi, always full of surprises" she laughed, all of a sudden a thumping noise was made behind her, she turned abruptly only to find a dark figure raising it's arm "game over...orihime" he swung down the large machete, slicing from her left shoulder to her right hip, a sickening crack was made signing that he had hit bone "ha...checkmate I guess" she whispered before her legs gave way and collapsed, ichigo threw down the large knife and picked up the orange haired girl "yes...checkmate indeed" he whispered into the lifeless body's ear, he carried the girl out the front door and into the street "I guess in our insanity, we only had each other" he said while walking towards the cemetery "but now that's all gone...for a stupid game she made" he laughed as he approached a gravestone "so now, in your last move... We will win the game together" he said while placing the body down onto the marble "together..." he whispered, ichigo crouched by the marble stone " I wonder what mum will think?" he giggled, his laughs soon died down as they were replaced by tears "why orihime...why did you make me do it?" he opened he clenched palm, revealing a slim black ribbon "this is all your fault...right?"

Flashback:

"hey ichigo!"  
>"oh, hey orihime... What're you doing down this part of town?"<br>"oh you know, looking for some cool stuff to put on my new shelf you help my build"  
>"oh that old thing, What're you looking for, anything in particular?"<br>"no not really, but I like the look of that place there!" orihime pointed towards the small shop on the corner,  
>it was almost hidden besides by the sign that showed: 'urohara pawn shop of mysteries'<br>"sounds cheesy orihime" ichigo joked "I wanna have a look though!" she pouted "alright alright already, we'll have a look ok?"  
>"yay!"<br>"it's your choice anyway" ichigo thought as the approached the door, orihime reached the door knob then it vanished and was replaced by a human hand "aahh!" screamed orihime as the hand plopped out of the door socket "great, just what we need...another gag shop in town" groaned ichigo.  
>To be continued...<p>

**Umm...like or hate, it's up to you Personally I think the beginning was a little too creepy olll)**  
><strong>Anyway tell me what you think ok? So peace from your ice writer, Yuki.H <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ichigo:<span> ok... Now I'm not even shocked about what you write anymore**

**Yuki: aww...that's no fun**

**Ichigo: I'm serious...this has become the 'norm' for you now **

**Yuki: I think i'll have to try harder next time **

**Ichigo: please don't**

**Yuki: I think I've been issued a challenge**

**Ichgo: oh for he love of-**

**Yuki: it's too late now...you**

**Ichigo: you?**

**Yuki: I totally don't remember your name**

**Ichigo: seriously?... My name is in the text line**

**Yuki: really?**

**Ichigo: YES!**

**Yuki: ...oh, well sorry...I thought you were a women**

**Ichigo: why would you think that!**

**Yuki: your that cat girl right?**

**Ichigo: your just messing with my head aren't you?**

**Yuki: yep**

**Ichigo: ...I hate you**


End file.
